


Fancy Folds

by Miyotesse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, i had a particular moment in mind and wanted something around it, more or less porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyotesse/pseuds/Miyotesse
Summary: Upon receiving a note one morning, Marinette makes her way to the Grand Paris hotel at the behest of an unknown summoner.





	

            “Marinette! You came! You feel the same way I do!” Chloe exclaimed, pulling herself up from her knees as Marinette walked into the grand suite. The dark haired girl went wide eyed as a mass of pink silk and chiffon that happened to contain a snobby blonde girl assaulted her, boney arms latching around her neck; tear streaked cheeks nuzzling against her own. “I’m so happy!” the girl continued, pulling herself tightly against Marinette as she hung around her neck. Marinette did feel a slight pang of pride, knowing that in the last five years she had grown physically to the point that Chloe was almost a head shorter than she was.

            “Uh…” was all Marinette could manage, noting how light the girl was. Chloe’s arms loosened, and she dropped to the floor, pulling back with a look of fear unlike anything Marinette had seen before in her eyes.

            “You… got my note, didn’t you?” she asked, pulling back further, clasping her hands together, her eyes widening.

            “I got **a** note… it asked me to come up to this floor at this time. It… didn’t mention you, your foyer… guy… just sent me in here,” Marinette said, as the blonde took in a gasp of air, and quickly span so that she was facing away from her.

            “I see,” Chloe said, taking in a deep breath. Seconds drifted by as the girl took in half a dozen more breaths. “I have to ask you to leave,” she said, in a hushed voice.

            “But I just…”

            “Leave!” Chloe snapped, through strained vocal chords. Marinette flinched at the sudden shout, grimacing in irritation.

            “Fine!” she said, turning towards the door. “You know what, no! Not fine! You have been riding my ass ever since I turned up at this internship. Every damn day Chloe, you treat me like I’m a damn servant!” she said, bawling her fists in anger. “‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng, fetch my shoes! Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I want a latte. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the me in the mirror is prettier than I am, smash it for me’,” she said, putting on a shallow mimicry of Chloe’s voice. “I’m twenty years old, I shouldn’t still be suffering under my damn primary school bully! But noooo, I had to pick the one design internship run by her haugty ice queen of a mother! And the worst thing of all is… Oh…” she said, halting as she watched the girl crumple to her knees, sobbing loudly.

            “I’m sorry! I know, I’m horrible! I’m a terrible person!” she wailed, hands on her face. Marinette’s hands released as she watched the girl continue to cry, unsure of what to do. “What else was I going to be though? My father tried his best, but he was absent all the time, and as for her…” she began, her voice growing venomous. “You’ve seen how she treats me. I’m an annoyance, a once amusing accessory that has grown radically out of style,” she snapped, between sobs. “So go ahead, Marinette, tell me how I’m evil, and how I keep causing akumas, and how I’m a broken shell of a person with nothing inside me but a bitter desire to make something my own. Call me a dyke and kick me while I’m down, go on!” she lamented, pulling something closer to herself, holding it tightly against her chest. Marinette sighed faintly, and sat down on the girl’s bed.

            “Nah,” she said simply, sliding back so she could pull her legs up beneath her. Silence, perforated only by the faint sobbing of the blonde, filled the room for a precious few moments.

            “What?” Chloe whimpered, turning to face the girl.

            “I said, nah. I’m not going to insult you. I’m not going to call you names. In fact, I’m going to apologise. I should have figured it out sooner. Uugh, god, I’m such an idiot. Of course it makes sense now, if you’d been a boy it would’ve been almost painfully obvious,” she said, leaning back, running her hand through her short, dark locks. “I mean, it all started with you pulling my pigtails, it should have been obvious there,” she sent on, looking over at Chloe. “You have a crush on me, and your parents have fucked your head up to the point you have no idea how you’re supposed to show emotion,” she said frankly, fixing her gaze on the girl, who flinched back a little.

            “H-hah! Hahaha! Don’t flatter yourself, Marinette Du-“

            “pain-Cheng! Haha, Chloe, you use my full name every single time you address me. You were elated when you thought I ‘felt the same way’, you nuzzled my cheek!” Mari said, a smile beginning to spread across her lips.

 

            “Fine! You’re right! But it doesn’t even matter! You don’t feel the same way. Of course you couldn’t feel for me, you were head over heels for Adrikins,” Chloe mumbled, sniffing and rubbing at her eyes.

            “Mmm, I certainly do have a type…” Marinette mumbled idly. “It’s a shame you didn’t let me finish earlier. You might’ve liked the ending,” she said, her grin growing ever so slightly. “Oh, is that a sketch book?” she asked, peeking over to what the girl had been clutching tightly at.

            “What? No! I mean, yes, but… what do you mean, earlier?” she asked, as Marinette slid from the bed, pacing slowly towards her, becoming more and more suspicious with each step. Without warning, she suddenly leaned down, and ruffled Chloe’s hair, making the blonde screech in irritation.

            “Oh, you poor confused gay. Hey, let me have a look at this,” she said, grabbing the book as Chloe began trying to fix her hair.

            “Ack! Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you give me that back right this second! I’m warning you!” she snapped, as Marinette held it up at full stretch, a little surprised the girl was more concerned for the book than her hair, but she wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.

            “Nope! I’m gunna look inside!” Marinette said with a smirk.

            “Give. It. BACK!” Chloe roared, leaping to try and grab the book. Marinette dodged, and let out a little giggle.

            “Come on Chloe, you can do better than that. What, is this where you wrote your name with my surname over and over? Oh gasp! Is that why you say my full name over and over?” she said, looking back at the girl. “oh shit…” she mumbled, as she saw the girl’s fists ball, and her shoulders hunch.

            “Marinette… p-please… don’t l-look in there,” Chloe stammered, fresh tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

            “Shit shit shit, Chloe, I’m not, here, look, not been opened, you can have it back, I was just teasing you, come on, please don’t cry,” Marinette said, handing the sketch book back to her. Chloe slapped it aside, causing it to fall to the floor.

            “please just go…” Chloe mumbled, shoving the girl lightly. Marinette took a deep breath, and shook her head.

            “I’m sorry,” Marinette whispered back to Chloe, stepping back towards her. Chloe flinched as she felt Marinette’s hand touch her arm, taking a half step away from her. Marinette again moved in closer, and again Chloe pulled back a little. “You know, it’d be a hell of a lot easier to hug you if you stop moving,” Marinette said. Chloe’s eyes flashed open as she looked up at the girl, who took the opportunity to lean in, her arms slipping around to her back, pulling her in loosely.

            “M-M-Marinette…” Chloe gasped.

            “You are… the most infuriating person I know. But you don’t deserve to be mocked. No-one does. I hope you know that,” Marinette said quietly.

            “mmhm,” Chloe mumbled, nodding her head as she pressed against the girl.

            “Good. Becase, you know, this is going to be an uphill struggle for you. You have to unlearn a shitload of bad habits,” she said. Chloe pulled back, confused.

            “What?” she asked. Marinette slowly broke out of the hug, and sat back on the bed, patting it for Chloe to sit next to her.

 

            “You never let me finish what I was saying earlier. You kept pestering me for so long, but the worst part of it all was that I couldn’t get you out of my head. Like, other bullies came and went, but you were the only one to rile me up, to get under my skin, into my mind. And you stayed there! Damn did you ever stay there. I’d lie in bed at night thinking of ways I could one up you, thinking about how I could stop you, or get my own back… or humiliate you. And then, it became ways I could befriend you… and, well…” she said, looking over at Chloe. “One night, it became ways you might show how sorry you were. And that you’d do whatever you could to repay me. And one thing lead to another and…” Marinette finished, blush appearing across her cheeks. Chloe gulped, leaning in closer to the girl.

            “And?”

            “And it felt good. It felt really good,” Marinette purred quietly, biting her lip.

            “Wh-what are you saying?” Chloe whimpered, knees up on her bed, looking up at Marinette with eager eyes, a hand resting between her legs.

            “I’m saying that I think I teased you for the same reason you teased me. I’m saying that you are a very damaged individual, Chloe Bourgeois, but you are a beautiful, woman, full of desires and dreams, ones that you came up with yourself, not those that your parents wanted, or what is expected of you socially, but yours. You’re not a shell, Chloe. You’re not evil. You’re lonely. And so am I,” Marinette said softly, looking into Chloe’s icy blue eyes. Her fingers delicately reached upwards to the girl’s cheek, lightly brushing away a fallen strand of loose hair from the earlier tussle.

            “Marinette,” Chloe whispered, leaning in closer, her eyes closing.

            “Chloe,” Marinette replied, moving closer. Lips touched lips, and Chloe’s heart lurched. Movies had lied to her, when you finally get to kiss someone, there isn’t an orchestral score, there isn’t a feeling of electricity, or a feeling of joy. She felt like there was a void opening in her stomach for her heart to fall into. She became painfully aware of her own breath, and feared disrupting the girl with it, so she held it. Her hands became strained, her arms wobbled, and she found herself slipping on the covers of her bed. Her eyes flashed open as she tried to save herself, and even with the strong, firm arms cradling her, she slid to her knees, her head resting against Marinette’s stomach.

            “Hey Chloe, you fell for me,” Marinette said with a giggle, looking down at the girl. Chloe’s eyes narrowed, but there was a hint of mirth behind them. She pulled herself up, and moved forwards, sitting in Marinette’s lap with her legs either side of her.

            “That was not good enough. I demand that we do it again so that weeeehh!!” Chloe began, only to have herself interrupted by Marinette lunging forwards, kissing firmly at her lips. The blonde let out a gentle moan, her heart racing as the fear of the void began to melt away, the electric sparkles that she had expected to feel fizzling into life around her brain. Marinette broke the kiss but kept her lips close, pressing them to Chloe’s jaw and her cheeks and to the base of her ears. The kisses began softly, tenderly, but quickly became needier, hungrier as Marinette moved to the girl’s neck. Then, all of a sudden, they halted.

            “Wh…why did you stop?”

            “I can’t, I can’t do this. This is just ridiculous,” Marinette said, looking away from the girl. She paused for a few moments as Chloe’s heart leapt into her throat. “This dress is trying to eat me, I can’t take this seriously while you’re wearing it!” she said, flapping her hands against the ridiculously poofy folds. “Take it off.”

            “What!?”

            “Come on, take it off, it’s ridiculous!”

            “As much as I would like you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I would then be left in only my underwear!” Chloe replied, blush enflamed upon her cheeks.

            “Oh really? Well, it certainly wouldn’t do for a girl to be in her underwear in company,” she said, leaning back. She grabbed at the hem of her shirt, and pulled it upwards, revealing her own purple lacey bra beneath. She tossed the shirt aside, and looked over to Chloe, whose blush was turning a deep burgundy. “There. Now we’ll be in our undies together,” she said, winking at the girl.

 

            It took admittedly longer than Chloe was proud of to remove herself from the gaudy yellow dress, leaving her in her elegant and in some ways somewhat demure black underwear. Marinette’s smile curved upwards as the girl approached her, hair tied back and arms hugging her almost bare frame nervously.

            “Oh yes, that’s a lot better,” she purred gently, reaching forwards to take hold of Chloe’s hand, pulling her onto her tight clad legs and knee length skirt.

            “I’m more naked than you are,” Chloe whispered, pouting a little.

            “More present for you to unwrap,” Marinette cooed softly in response, pulling Chloe in closer for a passionate kiss on the lips.

            “Does that mean you’re mine?” Chloe asked once the kiss broke. Marinette nodded her head, leaning in to kiss at Chloe’s neck once again. The girl shuddered as Marinette’s lips began to clamp gently upon her, teeth hinting at a desire to bite and nip her porcelain-like skin. Marinette’s hands began to move upon her body, rubbing her back before sliding down to her waist, fingers pulling and twanging at the elastic of her panties. Chloe moaned and whimpered at the attention, her toes curling behind her rear as she pressed herself against the girl’s body, needily kissing and nuzzling at her head.

            “Only if you consider me a gift,” Marinette teased once again, kissing and nipping at the girl’s collar bone. Chloe tried to respond, only to find herself rendered speechless as Marinette’s kiss grew more intense, biting and sucking at her, grasping her bum tightly and pulling her in close.

            “Nnhhh, fuck yes,” Chloe whispered, her chest rising and falling faster as she grew more and more enticed and excited by the dark haired girls presence. She barely even noticed when the girl’s fingers found the clasp of her bra, and only let out the vaguest of protests as it slipped from her frame, revealing her breasts to the woman, who let out an appreciative little sigh.

            “Perfect,” Marinette whispered, wasting no time in moving her kisses to the girl’s breasts, encircling the nipple with little touches of her lips, before taking one onto her tongue. She pressed up a little, letting the girl’s breast rise, before pulling back, letting it sag back down, as Chloe squirmed and whimpered in her lap.

            “Nnnhh, this is so unfair! Let me do you too!” Chloe whined, and Marinette shook her head gently.

            “Mmm, nope. Not right now. Later,” she spoke, in firm but gentle tones. Chloe nodded, letting out a sharp gasp as Marinette’s teeth clamped onto her tender nipple. Marinette tended to both the girls breasts for agonising, painstaking minutes, as Chloe fidgeted about and kisses at Marinette and grabbed at her hair and her sides. The blonde whimpered and whined and sobbed and was utterly, pleasurably devastated by the girls ministrations. Marinette began to kiss along her stomach, more gentle kisses of affection than the biting, lust driven ones before, and Chloe eagerly took hold of one of her own breasts, pinching herself to further her own stimulation.

            “Chloe…” Marinette breathed, “Close your eyes and stand up for me, please,” she finished. Without so much as a word of protest, Chloe stood, still cupping herself, whimpering and moaning in her pleasure. She could hear soft movements on cloth, and felt a finger tease inside the band of her panties, beginning to pull them down. She grabbed hold of Marinette’s hand, and whimpered.

            “Trust me,” Marinette whispered softly, planting a sweet kiss on the girl’s stomach. Chloe nodded, and let go of her hand. She shuddered as her panties slid down, she knew for sure that her enjoyment would be easily visible in the damn patch that no doubt soaked the garment.

            “Now kneel back on the bed,” Marinette said. Chloe hesitated a little, but lowered herself down, knees first, onto her bed. The moment she felt Marinette’s cheeks brush her thighs, she took in a shuddered gasp. Her eyes flared open, and she looked down her stick thin body. Down beyond the faint wisps of blonde hair, beyond her puffy, sodden pussy lips, down onto the dazzling aquamarine eyes of the girl she was hopelessly in love with.

            “M-mari-nette!” she whimpered, her whole body shaking as she fought to hold in what was coming. It was an absolutely losing battle, and within seconds, she was lightly showering the dark hair girl’s face in her essence, her arms shaking as she struggled to keep herself upright, then on all fours, then finally collapsing to the bed, barely able to stop her body from falling awkwardly onto the girl. Chloe panted weakly, her joints aching and her entire being sore.

            “Oh wow, Chlo, did you just…” Marinette whispered, moving in closer.

            “Mmhm… seeing you… down there… so much more than I deserve… looking up at me… with those beautiful, lust filled eyes… I couldn’t handle it. I just… oh my god,” she whimpered, as Marinette lay beside her, pulling her into a fond embrace.

            “You are amazing, you know that right?” Marinette said, caressing the girls arm and back, giving her gentle, soothing rubs. Chloe shook her head, fighting back the tears that were now threatening to flow.

            “I’m not, I’m noth-,” she began.

            “Hey, stop that! Look at me. Hey, come on,” she said, resting her thumb upon Chloe’s chin, cupping a finger under it, tilting the girls head to look up at her. “You are not nothing. You are a beautiful, intelligent, strong willed person, you’re sexy as hell and you don’t take crap from anyone. So why do you take so much crap from yourself?” she said, smiling brightly.

            “Thank you Marinette. Thank you so much,” she said, leaning forwards to kiss the girl affectionately. They pulled one another in closer, and Marinette’s fingers began to play gently across Chloe’s thighs.

            “Miss Borgeouis, your mother requests your presence in fifteen minutes. Please freshen up and be ready,” a booming voice said as a loud knock came to the door.

            “Hell!” Chloe screeched, pulling herself upright as Marinette’s eyes widened. Chloe scrambled off the bed and quickly began hunting for her bra and panties, looking at the latter with some indignation. “Crap. OK, I can figure this out. I have to attend to that, you… just… stay there. And don’t move,” she exclaimed, rushing into another room, with the colossal dress in hand. The door slammed, leaving Marinette alone in the room.

            “Oh yeah, this is a real clever situation you’re in right now, Marinette,” she said to herself, flopping back onto the bed with a sigh. “Still… worth it,” she purred, licking her lips with a sly grin.


End file.
